Cruel Raven
by Lady Shizu
Summary: He seeks out her soul by his own black ambition. Frightening her out of her wits. Whispering love songs into her ear, what cruel raven wants, he gets.


**This was my first story earlier this year. I have redone it.  
**

**I was inspired by a riddle from a video game (Silent Hill 3). I can't wait to see the movie this Friday. I changed the word from linnet to raven to make it more sense.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_He seeks out her soul by his own black ambition_

_Frightening her out of her wits_

_Whispering love songs into her ear_

_What cruel raven wants he gets_

Hana, come out and play. Please, for me?

Where are you, my dear? You have no idea how long it's been since I've last seen you. A year? Two? Was it three? All I remember was a few nights before I murdered my clan, sparing my brother, I led you into the woods.

It was the night of the festival. Everyone was out and about paying attention to the attractions while my mind was set on you. I saw you with your younger brother. Kiba, wasn't it? He's the same age as my foolish younger brother, Sasuke. Speaking of which, he's clinging onto me as I made my way towards you. I had a plan for the both of us, my dear. I couldn't wait for it to happen.

The look on your face when you saw me was enough to put a smile on my face, but it must be hidden with a smirk, just like your blush is hidden behind your clan's marking. They remind me on how the Hyuuga Branch family have that seal on their foreheads. They hide it in shame, while you show yours with pride. How much pride I will take with you when we're alone.

We talked for a minute when a group of children ran past us. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Said Naruto stopped and turned to us, asking permission if our brothers could join them. We gave our approval. As our brothers followed them, I grabbed your hand, and together, walked away from the scene. People glanced at us, whispering on how adorable we was together. They don't know how right they truly were at the time.

We made our way through the woods, further away from the festival. The things I want to do with you intensify as I take each step. I look back at you. Quiet, yes? Don't worry. You'll be making noises…a lot of noises.

Finally, we made it. You took a step forward to see where I had taken you. Your eyes softened on what you saw. There was a blanket on the ground, black as the night sky, with a pillow and two towels on the side. A cherry blossom tree with white petals and a pond completed the scenery, but it was so much better with you.

You flinched when I hugged you, my head resting on your shoulder. I tilted my head, leaning in for you to hear, while at the same time, pulling on the black obi from your kimono. Really, did it have to be red? Did it remind you of my sharingan, or did you knew it was my favorite color from you? Excellent choice.

With that thrown on the ground, I pulled you closer, your back against my chest. My hands then trailed from your hips, up your stomach, holding the fold of your kimono while the other snaked through, cupping your left breast. You began to move, but as I continue with your ear, my voice calmed you. Don't be scared, my princess. You're the only one that should not fear me.

I pulled apart your kimono, exposing your small yet developed mounds, one being covered by my hand, squeezing. The shallow gasps that was coming out of your mouth was an indication that you liked it. I did it a few more times before I covered the other one. That's when you moaned. Smirking, I squeezed them over and over, hearing you over and over. It seemed that my touches have awaken you.

What's this? I watched as you pulled your arms for the sleeves, pushing it down your body until it pooled around your ankles. You then turned to face me. Confident, yes? There was a bit of fear in your eyes. That's what I liked about you. Seeing you like this, it was time for us to start our dance.

I pushed you, watching you fall against the blanket. In a few seconds, you sat up and watched as I began to untie my yukata, colors of my clan. Like you, I let it drop to the ground. Then, I pushed down my boxers, all without moving my gaze from you. Your face was redder than your kimono. Like what you see? Immediately, you closed your eyes and look away. Hana, Hana, Hana. You had no idea how much I loved it even more seeing you that way.

I kneeled down to your level and reached to grab your hand. With that contact, you turned to me. We were silent for a while. My eyes bore into yours as you did mine. I had a feeling you knew what was going to happen. I wanted you to be comfortable, Hana. So I did what most people did: kiss you.

As our lips met, I could literally feel the shock that came with it. That made me want it more, so I held you closer to me, putting more force into the kiss. Several seconds later, you began to whimper and tried to push me off of you. I pulled away. It was never my intention to hurt you like that, my princess. So again, I leaned forward to kiss you.

We went slowly, the pressure being soft. I rubbed your arms to keep you relaxed. I then squeezed them, hard. You opened your mouth to scream, but couldn't. My tongue was coaxing yours, trying to get you to play. It worked.

You wrapped your arms around my neck as we began our make out session_. _To make it better, I moved forward, allowing us to lay on the blanket. I shifted so I could be on top. I knew you wanted more of my kissing, but what I was about to do to you would make you forget. Please, don't give me that look. Anything but that look. It does not suit you very well. I had to change that, Hana.

It amused me when your face changed expressions. Who knew that my hand would do that? I couldn't take my eyes off as I was rubbing you. You were making noises, my dear. Also, you would arch your back when my finger traced your entrance. It feeling the wetness, it was time. As much as I wanted to push my finger inside you, it should be me.

My hands pulled off your garment from your body. I threw it over my right shoulder, then crawled between your legs. In less than a minute, I would have you. I couldn't wait for us to start.

The fear you had in your eyes was gone. The fear you had from your mother was gone. The fear you had of getting into trouble was gone. Of course, we were children. Two thirteen year old that should have waited until their wedding night was about to commit fornication. It's only fair that we do that. We proved that when you screamed.

I entered as you made your first scream, even more as you began to cry. It hurts me to see you in pain. It did, really. I wiped the tears from your eyes. You calmed a bit. With that, I moved my hips, rocking back and forth. Every thrust I had made, you moaned. It felt good, my princess. I never knew that something that adults do would be that pleasurable.

Our sinful dance was coming to a close. I went quicker with your legs around my waist. This time, you became louder. It was music to my ears. Then, we became one. It consumed us at the same time. I collapsed on top of you. Catching my breath, it had taken me a few minutes to regain myself.

All of a sudden, I was on my back. I looked to see you on top of me. My eyes widen a bit when I saw your eyes. They were sharp instead of round. Plus, you gave a wild aura. I have read that the women in your clan were like that when it comes to mating. I'm pleased that it's true. I was also pleased that you wanted to continue. How could I say no to you?

The moon in the sky glowed. It was going to be eleven. Soon, the festival would end. We bathed in the pond. I would not want your mother or brother smelling my scent on your body. I got out to dry myself. I gave you the other towel so you could do the same. We put on our clothes and made our way back to the festival. It was such a shame that it was our only time. I had planned to change that.

I have sensed your chakra in Amegakure. Pray tell, what were you doing in Rain village? Are you there on a mission? Are you there on a break? Suddenly, your chakra dropped. After all this time, I have thought you have forgotten me. It feels good that you sensed me right back, Hana.

As I made towards the village, I've wondered about you. Did you change for the better or worse? How did you fare in my absence? It doesn't matter. When I get my hands on you, don't expect it to be like it was that night. That was child's play.

Let me say this one more time.

"Hana, my dear, come out and play. Please, for me?"

A smirk graced my face when I felt you right away. I ran at full speed to get to you. Very well, Hana.

It's time for us to play.


End file.
